Valentine's Angels
by First time fangirl
Summary: Valentine lives a double life with Jace in the Wayland Manor, and Jonathon by Lake Lyn. Told from the point of view of both boys, this story shows how they both loose faith in Valentine, and run away. When Jace and Jonathon meet each other in the forest, they must make the most important decision of their lives.


Jonathan glanced around the room. Once assuring that it was empty, he raced outside. Wildflowers were blooming all around the Lake Lyn, which mirrored the rolling green hills, and clear blue sky. With a disgusted look on his face, he ran to the bank. A nixie was playing gleefully by the water, but with a sadistic smile, he swatted at it. The nixie nearly escaped, but with his quick reflexes, he caught it, and smashed it.

"Jonathan," whispered his father, "why torture a single downworlder?"

"I… I didn't see you," Jonathan stuttered; his eyes that were black tunnels a minute ago cleared to a bright gold.

"The death of the downworder is not a problem," replied his father, "but you must learn self-control, now come in for your lessons."

The boy bowed his head and followed his father back into the cabin. Calling it a cabin would be a bit of an understatement. The log mansion had rooms which had not been stepped in by the two inhabitants for years. There was one day, three years ago, when a seven year old Jonathan wandered around for hours, only to get lost and scolded by his father. As Jonathan followed his father into the building, he longed to go out, and kill a few demons with a seraph blade. When Jonathan and his father reached their destination, the man sat down in a tall chair, and handed the boy a book.

"Read," the father commanded, so Jonathan did.

In a city named Alicante, lived a boy who looked like an angel. Hair so fair that as he aged, it would not turn any more white, and eyes so bright that they could be mistaken for pure gold. The boy was sitting in his monk like room, when his father, knocked on the door.

"It is time for your training," commanded his father. Jace nodded in agreement, and stumbled off to the training room. Stumbled isn't the right word. The boy ran so smoothly out of the room that one would think that he was gliding.

As Jace opened the carved wooden doors to the training room, he stopped. Listening carefully, the boy realized that his father was leaving again. His father always seemed to be gone, and even when he was present, he wasn't really there. There was no window nearby, so Jace tiptoed to the front door, where he saw his father go over a bright green hill. That was weird to Jace, because there was nothing in that direction, except Lake Lyn.

Jonathon was growing restless. His father had promised to do business in Alicante, but be back by nightfall. He knew that the trip would take hours, even on a horse, but his father was never late. Jonathon poked his head out the door. The full moon reflected off of his pure black eyes, giving him a strange look.

The night was strangely cold. Something about the emptiness was unsettling, but Jonathon told himself to be brave. He was a shadowhunter after all, and he wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything. Suddenly, Jonathon saw a dark shape. At the other end of the plain sat a man on a horse. Jonathon knew it was his father, but he couldn't help from feeling that the man on the horse was coming to kill him.

Jonathon pulled out a seraph blade, and muttered "_Uriel". _Immediately, the blade started glowing. It was clear as glass, and as long as the Jonathon's forearm.

"Surely you did not think that you could scare me with a seraph blade," whispered Jonathon's father in a venomous voice. Jonathon was lost for words. How did his father move so quickly on a horse, but still be home so late. Instead of asking, Jonathon nodded his head, and reentered the log mansion.

"My boy," Jonathon's father answered, "one day when you grow up I may take you to Alicante, and together we can bring down the Clave." The corner of Jonathon's mouth turned up. Jonathon, the boy who never laughed or cried for the first five years of his life. He smiled at the idea of causing pain to the Clave, who ruined their life, according to his father.

Jace spent the night alone. It wasn't that he hadn't done it many times before, but the way that his father had inexplicably left for another unknown reason didn't make sense. He just didn't understand what could be more important to him than his only boy, the only person in his family. According to his father, just after the Uprising, Jace's mom ran away from her family.

"Why?" Jace had asked when he was eight or nine, but in response, his father just replied "because she was scared." On the other hand, Jace believed that he wasn't afraid of anything. Although that's not a good mindset to be in, it was basically true.

Jace was still trying to fall asleep when he heard the city bells ring. Even from the lonely outskirts where the boy lived, he could hear them. In all nine years of his life, Jace had only heard the bells ring that loudly once. Even though he was confused, tiredness got the better of him, so Jace fell asleep in the empty mansion.


End file.
